


She Was Never Meant to Win

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Without hesitation, she turned and ran. She ran and ran and ran until her throat burned and she could hardly stand. She ran until she was far from the house, far from the people whom she thought loved her.The amount of rage she felt was almost suffocating her. She looked around the empty field and screamed. She screamed until her throat felt raw. She screamed until she could hardly breathe.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	She Was Never Meant to Win

She was only eleven when her parents sent her away to boarding school. She had no idea why, but she never questioned it. 

She longed to go back home, though. She missed the familiarity of the house. She missed running through the yard, chasing butterflies. She missed her parents the most. 

She sat on her bed, staring at the floor. She hadn't spoken to anyone except for some of the staff.

"Hello." She heard someone say. She looked up to see a freckled girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes standing in front of her, "I'm Trisha Martins. We share a room. What's your name?"

She stayed silent for a few minutes before muttering, "Shelby Trinity."

"That's a pretty name!"

"Thanks. Yours is pretty too."

Trisha sat down next to her, "Homesick?"

Shelby nodded, "I don't know why my parents sent me here."

"Neither do I. But I'm sure you did nothing wrong." Trisha stood and dragged Shelby to her feet, "How about we go explore? There's a lot to do! Maybe we'll make more friends!"

"More?"

"We're friends now, right?" Trisha grinned. Shelby smiled and nodded.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

But that didn't mean she was staying.

At that moment, she started planning her escape.

* * *

It's been seven months since Shelby first arrived, and she was ready to escape.

She felt bad leaving Trisha and her other friends, Hazel Jones and Jill Williams, but she was sick of it there. She wanted an answer from her parents. Why did they send her here?! What did she do wrong?! Luckily, the boarding school wasn't too far from her town.

It was twelve am when she slipped out the window and snuck across the courtyard. She turned and took one last look at the building before running off, never to be seen there again.

She felt a tinge of regret, but that didn't matter.

She had to face her parents.

She had to see what was going on.

* * *

She jumped down from the top of the steel gate that stood in front of the large house. Home at last. It was nearly five am when she made it home, due to stopping to rest for a few hours. She wondered if her parents were awake. Would they be mad at her for returning?

She sighed and started walking towards the door. 

She stared up at the large knocker on the door, dread suddenly seeping in. What if they didn't want her back? Maybe she should just go. Shelby quickly shook her head and knocked on the door.

The one to answer the door was her family's butler. He looked at her in surprise, "Shelby? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come home." She quickly responded, "Now, let me in."

He just sighed and shook his head, "You can't stay."

"What do you mean?" She stepped back a bit.

"They're going to send you off again."

"No they wouldn't! They probably missed me. Now. Let. Me. In. That's an order!" She stamped her foot. She was getting irritated.

He stared at her sadly, "Shelby…"

"No! Let me in!" She screamed.

She then heard a voice from behind the butler, "What is that brat doing here?!" She recognized it. Her mother, "Get rid of her. She's not needed. She'll only get in the way."

"M-mom-" 

"Leave!" Her mother shouted. Realization started to set in.

Her parents didn't want her. They only viewed her as something in the way.

Without hesitation, she turned and ran. She ran and ran and ran until her throat burned and she could hardly stand. She ran until she was far from the house, far from the people whom she thought loved her.

The amount of rage she felt was almost suffocating her. She looked around the empty field and screamed. She screamed until her throat felt raw. She screamed until she could hardly breathe.

* * *

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, clutching her bag of stolen goods.

It's been almost two years since Shelby Trinity died. Two years since The Wraith was born. Two years since she learned her parents true intentions.

The world knew The Wraith as an international jewel thief. The best in the world. They'd never been caught, but they let their presence be known.

Little did the world know, The Wraith was a hurting little girl. A little girl who ran away. A little girl who was full of rage and spite. 

She kept running as the men chased after her, aiming their pistols at her. 

She knew she would make it out. She'd always escape a sticky situation with the police. But they were different. They didn't look like normal law enforcement.

She was so close to escaping when she felt pain shoot through her body. It didn't feel like a bullet, but more like a taser? Did they taze her?! 

She collapsed to the ground, trying to keep her eyes open. She heard one of the men speak, "We've got her."

Seems he was speaking into a mic. She tried to listen to what else he said, but soon everything faded to black as she lost consciousness. 

* * *

Three years at HIVE. Shelby had seen a lot. She'd been through a lot. But nothing as painful as this. Most of her classmates were either dead or kidnapped. All she had now was Wing and Franz.

She didn't want to think about the other two. Otto didn't deserve to be expelled. He had no idea what was going on. He did nothing wrong. He should still be there.

And Laura. Shelby didn't know if she should miss her or feel angry. Laura had betrayed them, but she didn't want to. She was forced to. She was the reason all this was happening, but she had no idea what would happen.

She sat on Wing's bed, watching as he typed away at the computer. It's only been a day since Otto was expelled, but Shelby could tell it was taking a toll on Wing.

"Hey Big Guy, it's getting late."

"I know, Shel." He said, slowly standing up, "So much has happened. We lost most of our friends." He said sadly, slowly walking over to her.

"I hope Nero figures out a way to get them back."

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" He sat next to her.

"I'm sure of it. He'll probably be waiting for us to get out of here." She rested her hand on his.

He smiled a bit, "He probably will. Well, I suggest you go back to your room soon."

She went silent. She hated sleeping in there the night before. It was so empty, so eerie, "Actually, can I stay in here for the night?"

"Isn't that against the rules."

"Do I look like one who cares about rules." She teased.

"That's true." He chuckled, "I guess you can. To be honest, I've been getting sick of the loneliness."

"Yeah, me too." She frowned sadly. She missed Laura so much. She missed the little conversations they had at three am. Hell, she missed the little rants Laura and Otto went on about computers. She missed all of that. "Hey, who knows, maybe Nero will be nice and let him come back?"

"Nero being nice? That's probably one of your lamest jokes."

"Ooo look at you Mr. Comedian!" She laughed. 

He flopped down onto the bed, Shelby doing the same.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Shelby spoke, "I'm glad I still have you."

"And I'm glad I still have _you_."

"Promise me you won't get kidnapped anytime soon?" She asked genuinely.

"I promise, Shel."

* * *

"Everything's fine, sir," Wing said. He had come out of his room a few minutes ago while Shelby was still asleep and saw Nero nearby, "Well, as fine as anything is here at HIVE."

"How are the other two?"

"Franz is still Franz, if not a bit more gloomy. Shelby isn't do-" he was cut off by a loud yell coming from his room, "Shit!"

He quickly turned and opened the door to see Shelby sitting up. She was crying, her body shaking with every sob. He ran over to her, "Hey, hey Shel, it's okay." He carefully hugged her, "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I-i… I couldn't… You were-" she struggled to speak through her tears.

"It's alright. I'm here."

"What's Shelby doing in here?" Nero asked from the doorway. Wing looked over at him.

"She didn't want to be alone last night."

The man stood there for a bit before sighing, "Usually I would punish students for breaking a rule, but I understand. These last few days have been rough." He said before leaving.

Wing looked back at Shelby, who was quivering in his arms. Her crying was more quiet now. 

"I'm still here Shel. It's okay." He whispered, stroking her hair, "it's okay."

She shifted a bit, now wrapping her arms around him, "I was scared." She whimpered, her voice slightly muffled.

"Shel, look at me." He said softly. She did so. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, "I'm here. I'm not leaving, alright?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm still here."

"A-alright." She sniffled.

"Come on," he slowly stood, "Classes start soon and Franz is probably waiting for us."

She slowly nodded, wiping the tears off her face. 

* * *

_You idiot. Why did you do that? You should've known he wouldn't just leave you!_ Her thoughts pestered her. She walked alongside Wing, her hand in his. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. She responded with a nod.

She had woken up a few minutes ago and didn't see him one the room. What was the first thing she did? She panicked. She knew he wouldn't just up and leave, yet she still panicked. She felt so stupid.

All because two people didn't love her. She was like this because when she was only eleven years old, she was rejected.

She was only eleven years old when she forgot what it was like to be cared for.

She was only eleven years old when she was left behind.

She was only eleven years old when she knew she wasn't meant to win at life, that she was nothing but a failure meant to be thrown out.


End file.
